


What Really Happened on Saejima & Fujikawa's Wedding

by witheredsilence



Category: Code Blue: Doctor Heli Kinkyuu Kyuumei
Genre: Again, Aishira, F/M, ME - Freeform, clowning, fuji tv i need an explanation why you need to blur them and cut them, is - Freeform, now, okay asihira peeps, on that particular scene, this, this is for us and for everyone haahahahahaha lol stop it, what, yes i am that fired up because of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheredsilence/pseuds/witheredsilence
Summary: We all know that Saejima & Fujikawa married that day but what about the two persons on the background? The two people who took pictures with the married couple and just left like that?Yes, Shiraishi & Aizawa who vanished in the background after taking pictures.
Relationships: Aizawa Kousaku/Shiraishi Megumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you look at the tags that is me raging right now. You know i had to suppressed my scream because of that Code Blue: The Movie part! 
> 
> So here it is a rough "guess" on what really happened to the two.

The food came just on time because it was their lunch break. Ogata prepared food for the newlyweds and Hiyama had prepared and helped on the setup of the foods as well. 

Fujikawa on his usual quirky self had to stay away because it seems Hiyama will have an argument with Ogata any minute from that moment. So he went to his seat and started to take pictures instead. 

The first one to take pictures are Tachibana-sensei and the fellows whom are lousy pushing each other in the background. 

"Saejima-san, omedeto! " Yokomine shouted and took pictures. 

"She really looks like a princess..." Haitani whispered. 

"Yes, he is Haitani we know" Natori said and took their picture. 

"You guys! I picked the perfect wife!" Fujikawa laughed and Saejima pushed him. 

"Shiraishi, Aizawa! Take pictures with Saejima and Fujikawa!" Tachibana-sensei invited them. 

Aizawa, the ever anti-social human being took pictures but for once only and Shiraishi took time. His glances are getting different it seems like he wants to drag Shiraishi away. 

"Shiraishi..." Aizawa whispered because Shiraishi takes too long to take pictures. 

"Just one more, Aizawa-sensei..." she replied. 

"One more.. okay" he replied. 

Shiraishi took pictures the last time and Aizawa dragged him away somewhere far. 

"What do you want to eat?" he asked, even if he's not interested. 

"You should leave." Shiraishi replied differently. 

"What?" Aizawa replied. 

Shiraishi was looking away. 

Aizawa sensed the air, then he was reminded that he will fly to Toronto exactly that night. 

"I told you i will use Line" he replied. 

"You don't even know how to use it" Shiraishi mocked him. 

Aizawa felt attacked for not knowing so much about technology. 

"Shiraishi, i have been into this industry for a decade now i've seen phones changing, there is no way i don't know how to use them" Aizawa defended himself. 

"Alright, i'd like the cake" Shiraishi replied. 

Aizawa hurriedly got the cake which was actually Natori's but he snatched it away from Yokomine. 

"You okay now?" Aizawa handed the cake. 

Shiraishi looks at him and she starts glaring. 

"I know it should be a surprised but when i come back from Toronto after a few years, we will get married. For now, hold on to that ring" Aizawa said. 

A week ago after Aizawa's recovery, the boy finally realized everything and proposed Shiraishi. Their friends are still clueless but who knows maybe after a few days they will see Shiraishi's ring. 

"It's not the wedding" Shiraishi replied.   
"What now?" Aizawa is becoming annoying to Shiraishi as minutes passes by.   
"You won't change your wallpaper" Shiraishi said. 

Aizawa's phone wallpaper is a default wallpaper of its brand. Aizawa rolled his eyes and changed the wallpaper. 

He changed it.  
It was when he encountered Shiraishi the first time. Her hair down, the same day he fell in love.


	2. What Really Happened on Aizawa's Proposal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just weeks before Saejima & Fujikawa's wedding. Aizawa decided to finally voice his feelings after encountering a near death experience so he wants to secure his "FUTURE".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a short delulu fic again, pardon us who makes fics like this we better than FUJITV (Just kidding! We need Season 4 y'all)

"Do you plan to propose to someone?" Fujikawa asked his bothered friend who looks at the rings in front of him. Aizawa was there to just buy something for Fujikawa and Saejima's wedding. 

But Aizawa was forced to buy a different ring as well because Fujikawa kept on bugging him. 

"Yes" Aizawa coyly replied.   
"Wow!" Fujikawa was shocked, that was the first time Aizawa had feelings because for the past decade he was just a mean, narcissistic colleague of his for everybody. 

"Who is the lucky girl?" Fujikawa asked.   
"No one" Aizawa replied.   
"Come on, why buy a ring like this when you will not give it to a person? Are you gay?" Fujikawa asked. 

Aizawa glared at him. After purchasing they went back to the hospital. Fujikawa plan to gossip but Aizawa keep on getting glaring at him. 

"Where is Shiraishi?" he asked.   
"In the storage room, recently had been Shiraishi's sleeping area" Hiyama replied. 

Aizawa left and brought the box with him. It was so unusual for him but he started practicing how to propose while walking to the storage room. 

"Shiraishi... i- have ---" 

"Aizawa-sensei?!" Shiraishi was shocked upon seeing him. 

"Oh" Aizawa replied. 

Shiraishi sat on the empty hospital bed and Aizawa from that moment on started to execute his plan. He did not confessed yet but he knows he feels it that he needs to after all he loves seeing her, with her he is complete. 

"Shiraishi..."  
"Aizawa-sensei?" Shiraishi replied. 

Aizawa took out the blue box where the ring is and handed to Shiraishi. 

"What's this?" Shiraishi asked.   
"Open it" Aizawa said. 

Shiraishi opened it and saw the ring. 

"It has been a decade. I think its time we set this off" Aizawa said. 

"Set what?" Shiraishi, the dense doctor she is. 

"I'm proposing. I am saying it has been a decade and i realized things after everything" Aizawa cooly said. 

"Okay, then... i will accept this.." Shiraishi replied. 

"Thank you. It's not much but it pays off now" Aizawa replied. 

"So now i can lean on you?" Shiraishi asked. 

Aizawa, for the first time smiled. 

"If you only knew meeting you changed everything and one request isn't hard. I liked you then, Shiraishi... but i like you more now since you become the person you want to be ten years ago" Aizawa said. 

From that moment Shiraishi knew she is loved. Not just for that day but she will be loved for the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And! That's the proposal story! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Just think that Aizawa did took a picture of her that day "Season 1 of Code Blue" it's just my delulu mind now. Hahahaha! But i hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Do you want to know how Aizawa proposed? Well, i do so i'll write that now!


End file.
